Damage Control
by Dede42
Summary: This is the final point of view from Liz and covers all of their adventures to date.


Supernatural: Damage Control

A/N: I _almost_ forgot to post this today. Sorry! Been busy with getting ready for Christmas and that all kind of stuff. So, this is the _final_ point of view to come from Liz as we reach the final stretch for the first season.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from_ Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**LIZ: DAMAGE CONTROL**

Elizabeth, Liz to family and friends, had been the family peacekeeper and was also doing damage control for as long as she could remember, and this usually happen whenever Sam and their dad had gone after each other's throats for one reason or another; but it was the damage control between her brother that could really drive her up the wall, and when she had seen Dean put that plastic spoon in Sam's mouth when he was asleep, she knew that another prank war of doom was going to start up.

The last time Dean and Sam had prank each other until it'd gone too far had been when Sam was eight and both she and Dean had been twelve; their dad had gone off on a hunt with two other hunters, leaving them in a rental house with the orders to salt the windows and doors every night and work hard in school until he got back.

The first prank had actually been an accident on Sam's part; it had been breakfast time and Sam had gone to fill up the sugar bowl, but had accidentally put salt into the bowl instead, which had left both her and Dean running for the kitchen sink to wash their mouths out. Liz had accepted Sam's apology well enough, but Dean, on the other hand, had decided to play a prank back; that night during a dinner of frozen meals that she'd microwaved, Dean had slipped a whoopee cushion onto Sam's seat when he got up to get himself some more milk, and had almost jumped a foot when he had sat back down, and squished the air out of the pink rubber toy.

Honestly, Liz had hoped that would have been the end of the whole thing, but then Sam had slipped poison Ivy leaves into Dean's shoes; Dean soaked Sam's toothbrush in salt water, etc. It was after school had ended for the start of summer, and the day before their dad came home, that Dean took it too far; Liz had been out front with Sam, playing kick ball, so neither of them had seen Dean sneak into the house or saw him pour something into Sam's shampoo bottle.

It wasn't until Sam was washing his hair in the bathroom sink since the shower was broken, did either of realize that Dean's latest prank of doom involved Nair, and Liz had gone running into the bathroom when their little brother had started screaming; she'd found Sam clutching at what was left of his brown hair, most of it was either in the sink, on the counter, or on the floor, and had reacted quickly by making him sit down on the toilet and pull his hands away to determine just how bad the damage really was.

Once Sam had calmed down enough, it was obvious that nearly all of his hair had fallen out because of the Nair, leaving him looking like a Kiligon, minus the ridges on the forehead and nose; she'd yelled at Dean for going too far and had banished him to his bedroom without dinner, and had treated Sam to ice cream while she'd attempted to preserve what was left of his hair until their dad got home the next morning.

Their dad had been exhausted from the hunt, but he managed to lecture Dean anyway for the Nair incident and had taken a razor to what was left of Sam's hair and then bought him a _Batman_ baseball cap to wear until it grew back; that had been the only upside since Sam loved _Batman_ and read the comics whenever he could get his hands on them.

So when Dean started up the pranks again while they were investigating this old cabin down in Texas, Liz promised herself to prank her brothers after Sam tampered with the controls inside the Impala and Dean had rubbed itching powder all over Sam's clothes; it didn't help that the thing haunting the cabin was a thought-morph entity that kept changing every time the stories on a local website run by a couple of wannabe ghost hunters.

While waiting to change the thought-morph into something that they _could_ kill, Sam had glued Dean's hand to his beer bottle, and it was after they burnt the cabin down when their plan failed and had sent the wannabes on a while goose-chase with a fake call, that Liz finally got back at both of them by giving them two cupcakes that she'd injected salt water into, prompting them to declare a truce.

Liz knew that the past could come back to haunt a person and that'd proved true when a message from their dad had sent them to a town where a shtriga, a powerful witch, was stealing the life-force from the local children and leaving them in comas; this particular job had brought back painful memories to both her and Dean since the last time they'd encountered the shtriga, they had actually disobeyed their father's orders and had left Sam all alone in their motel room, almost getting him killed.

That had been the only time she and Dean had ever disobeyed their father and getting a chance to finally kill the shtriga helped tempered the guilt they'd been carrying; Liz didn't often join in with Dean on teasing Sam, but when they met Sarah while investigating a haunted painting that was killing its' owners by slitting their throats, she couldn't resist joining in since it was obvious that Sam liked Sarah, and she'd laughed when Dean had told Sam to marry the woman, who in the end managed to help them stop the spirit of a insane girl, who was responsible for killing her real family, her adopted family and herself, and everyone who'd bought the painting, by burning her doll, which had some of her own hair attached to it.

Liz hadn't considered vampires to be real, having never crossed paths with a real one, but when their dad had showed up and revealed that they were real, she'd been shocked; of course, having them all together in the same place had led to their dad and Sam getting into one of their fights just because he didn't tell them everything that was going on, including why a Colt that had belonged to an old friend of their dad was so important.

She had yelled at them both for always fighting and being tired of getting between them, which was more than a little true, so when their dad revealed that this particular Colt could thoroughly kill a supernatural creature and that he was planning on using it on the demon that had killed both their mom and Jessica. In the end they managed to kill most of the vampires, get back the Colt, which their dad had used one of the few remaining bullets on the vampire leader, Luther, and had agreed that they would, as a family, go after the demon responsible for forcing them all into a life of hunting.

* * *

A/N: Whew! I almost didn't write this since I'm so close to wrapping up the first season, but I did anyway, now I just have to do Dean and Sam before moving onto the next story. R&R everyone!


End file.
